Tamsin
Tamsin is a kick-ass cop with trust issues and a generous anti-authoritative streak. She's up for anything and running from everything. A literal warrior (she’s a Valkyrie), Tamsin is a tomboy with great instincts and an infectious lust for life – though she shuts down when questioned about her dark past. A sexy, beer drinking, bar brawling, anti-hero. Personality At first, Tamsin can seem a little coldhearted especially to those she dislikes, however, she is then seen as more loyal to her friends. She is hardworking and does whatever it takes to finish the job, even if it means injuring innocent bystanders. She is very sarcastic, witty and "mean" as Dyson put it when under the influence of a parasite. She seems to be developing romantic feelings towards Bo. Powers and abilities Tamsin is capable of intimidating someone into doubting themselves. Whilst using this ability, Tamsin's true Valkyrie face (that of a gaunt skull) is revealed. Tamsin also has the power to briefly awaken comatose people and kill them through her sheer will. When a weakened Bo chi-fed from Tamsin, the latter's chi was apparently quite overwhelming for the Succubus, as she told her that she had never tasted anything quite like it before. Relationships * Dyson is Tamsin's detective partner in the 39th Division Homicide Squad, working together as part of the Dark Fae/Light Fae exchange program that Hale initiated. Though relations were initially hostile due to them being on opposite sides, they have become more friendly. She is often found playing pool and drinking in the Dal with Dyson and the gang. * Bo's relationship with Tamsin is complicated. When Tamsin first met Bo, she was cold and rude towards her. Tamsin had two missions: first, to find evidence that Bo had chi-drained a Dark Fae and left him in a coma so that The Morrígan could use it against Bo to finally be able to punish and execute her; second, to bring Bo to a powerful (unidentified) client that hired Tamsin as his mercenary. At first, she openly expressed hatred and a desire to see Bo imprisoned, as she believed Bo was secretly killing Dark Fae by feeding on them. Despite this, in ConFaegion, the two were friendly when they reverted to childlike states after being infected by a transmittable Dark Fae bug. After Tamsin revived the comatose Dark Fae to find out the truth about the feed (then took his life to end his pain), she appeared to take Bo's side over The Morrígan's. In Fae-ge Against The Machine, Tamsin accompanied Bo through the trials in her invitation to The Dawning, much to Bo's surprise. After the last trial, Tamsin rushed up to Bo spontaneously and kissed her; however, in a live chat on the Doccubus.com fan website during the broadcast of the episode on Showcase, Emily Andras (Executive Producer and Showrunner of Lost Girl) explained that the kiss was due to Trick and Stella touching the Dawning game Machine when they kissed for the first time. * Kenzi and Tamsin barely know each other, yet besides Bo, Tamsin became aware that Kenzi had been replaced by someone else -- a Kitsune -- before Trick, Dyson, and Lauren even suspected it was not Kenzi they were dealing with. Quotes * "If there’s one thing I hate, it’s a man getting in the way of what I want, it’s so retro." Appearances Season 3 * 3.02 SubterrFaenean * 3.03 ConFaegion * 3.04 Fae-de To Black * 3.05 Faes Wide Shut * 3.06 The Kenzi Scale * 3.08 Fae-ge Against The Machine * 3.09 Ceremony * 3.10 Delinquents * 3.11 Adventures in Fae-bysitting * 3.12 Hail, Hale * 3.13 Those Who Wander Trivia * The name "Tamsin" is a short form of the name Thomasina, and means "twin". * Tamsin is near the end of her life cycle. * She loses large amounts of hair when she uses her Valkyrie powers. * Like some other characters that have been depicted in the show, her sexuality is fluid. * After Tamsin was shot by a human security guard and Bo took her back to the Clubhouse, Bo asked the Kitsunes to help Tamsin. One of the two told her that, "this is the way of the Valkyrie: to live, to serve, to expire over and over again." The other commented that death will be a "sweet 'out' considering who Tamsin's gotten involved with." However, out of fear, they would not say his name and tell Bo who Tamsin's client was. * She had a strong reaction to the tarot card picked by Bo that showed "The Wanderer." In Norse mythology, Odin was also known as "The Wanderer", which may be Tamsin's connection, since Valkyries are maidens of Odin and choose the souls of brave warriors who die in battle to bring them to Valhalla. this time, this is only speculation by fans. ("The Wanderer" might be Bo's father and will apparently be the "Big Bad" of Season Four.) References Category:Fae Category:Dark Fae Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Supporting Cast